Servant of Pierrot
by Lady-Dragon-nefolaidd
Summary: Ella no tenía más un nombre, tampoco sabía realmente por que le decían de esa forma tan rara "pierrot" ¿Qué nombre era aquel para una jovencita de alcurnia?


**Lía: **bueno este fic es dedicado a mi querida nee-chan que su cumple es el domingo pero ese día no creo poder subir la historia por eso la subo hoy :3

* * *

><p>Servant of Pierrot<p>

Yo no quiero hacerte llorar, más aun siempre lo hago. Ya no quiero verte triste más sin embargo todavía lo hago. Ahora solo quiero ver tu sonrisa grande, y dulce como me gusta

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

En ocasiones quiero llorar y tú me haces llorar, cuando no quiero seguir triste, tú me provocas tristeza. Quiero sonreir más ya no puedo, Pierrot me han llamado; pero no entiendo por qué.

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

Te abrece como nunca lo había hecho, sentí tu calidez y me sentí dichoso.

Puede volver a ser solo yo en tu mundo, una vez más pude oler tu perfume.

_-Te amo Pierrot-_

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

Te escuche decir mi nombre y me sentí dichosa, ahora podía respirar y sonreír de nuevo. Pierrot me llamaban, Pierrot me nombraban, pero nunca "Pierrot me amo" me dijeron, ahora mi corazón late, quiero gritar, quiero llorar, pero más que nada te quiero besar.

"_Servant __of__Pierrot"_

Es un dolor el saber que solo tu corazón pertenecerá a otra persona y no a mí, quiero seguir creyendo que solo me pertenece a mí, quiero saber que no es de nadie más tu corazón, el cual he cuidado con tanto cuidado y dedicación.

No quiero creer que pueda llegar a manos equivocadas y lastimarlo; quiero seguir viviendo en mi pequeño mundo dónde solo yo puedo existir para ti.

_-Nee Pierrot ¿Me quieres?-_

_-Le quiero señor-_

_-¿Realmente me quieres Pierrot?-_

_-No, yo…-_

_-Pierrot… ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?-_

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

¿Nombre verdadero? Hace ya tanto tiempo que me llaman pierrot que no sé cual será mi nombre real, desde que puedo recordar he sido nombrada "pierrot" "Kami no Pierrot" Ya me encuentro harta simplemente quiero ser llamada de una forma que no sea pierrot.

Quiero sentir este calor que mi señor me da, pero quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios tambien

_-¿Pierrot?-_

_-¿Cómo desea llamarme señor?-_

Por el momento lo único que puedo sentir son sus gruesas pero delicadas manos rodeando mi cintura

_-Si ese es el caso, te llamare Alice-_

_-¿Alice?-_

_-Serás mi propia diosa de la belleza Alice- _

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

Alice, es considerada la diosa de la belleza en aquí y en todo el mundo, pero para mí Alice es mi "pierrot" a la cual tuve la fortuna de conocer, de amar y poder abrazar subiendo el color de sus mejillas todas las veces…

Si tú eres pierrot… ¿Qué soy yo?

Las mañanas son como todas las demás, simples sin mucho entusiasmo más sin embargo muchas cosas no son como la demás. Refiriéndome a la joven que cada mañana cambiaba su rutina, Isabel Kagami aquella chica cuyo reflejo nunca mostraba la verdad solo lo que los ojos deseaban ver.

-¡Miren todos Kagami otra vez luce extraña!-

Aquellas eran palabras rutinarias, criticada por ser distinta, criticada por ser especial

-Ojou-san, es hora de marcharnos-

Una voz desconocida pero que a su vez es conocida, una voz que calma y relaja

-Ojou-san apresúrese-

-Claro ya voy-

"_Servant__of__Pierrot"_

Sin importar ahora cuanto me esfuerce por recordar quien soy, jamás lo lograre hubo un momento en el que conocía mi nombre pero ahora solo puedo recordar por el que me llaman desde ese momento "pierrot"

Soy la pierrot de un rico el cual me ha cuidado desde entonces

_-Alice, es hora de irnos-_

_-Claro, ya voy-_

Ahora nuevamente tengo nombre pero puedo recordar parte del anterior

_-Kagami-_

_-¿Mande?-_

_-Mi nombre era Kagami-_

_-Jeje entonces… señorita Kagami ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi esposa?-_

"_Servant __of __Pierrot"_

¿Kagami, eh? Tengo la impresión de haberlo escuchado en algún lado pero no recuerdo, simplemente recuerdo que Alice Kagami es la mujer que amo, la mujer que rescate de la miseria aquel día que la vi por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Lía: <strong>feliz cumple nee-chan! ojala te haya gustado el fic... no tiene mucho que ver con la categoría pero igual espero te guste


End file.
